The Promise
by Kames all the way
Summary: Promises were made to be kept, no matter how long ago they were made. You should never forget a promise...


_**Author's Note~ Hello there peeps! It's been a while, but I would just like to let you know that I will be updating my stories very soon! I've just been busy with school and with other personal things so i didn't have time to write for my other stories.**_

_**On to other topics! This story was inspired by my mom. She got married last week, surprise surprise, on her birthday! So since last week I've been trying to finish this and finally I did! I'm extremely happy for her, she deserves to be happy after everything she went through.**_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoy this fluffy little one-shot! Be sure to check out the ending A/N for some news!**_

_**The Promise~**_

_**James' POV:**_

This has to be the most depressing day to have ever been lived through in the entire universe's history. Of course all the reasons to it are about to be listed, but I just need to take a moment and enjoy the one nano-second of peace left in the room. It feels like this day can't get any worse so what better way to prove that wrong then what happens next.

Okay, so I might as well start out with my whole morning to this point on this disastrous day. It started out with me waking up in my bedroom excited. Today was my 26th birthday after all, so who wouldn't be thrilled. Okay, anyways back to the story. So, instead of getting treated to breakfast in bed, I got to wake up to the sound of my manager screaming in my ear because supposedly he wanted me to go in early to record some new song. I of course reminded him of what day it was, but he just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

I ended up getting up to find another surprise, well not really surprise but disappointment to be more exact, my boyfriend had gone back home to Minnesota because of his relative who had died which meant that I had to spend my birthday romance-less. Sure Kendall did give me the best day ever before he left, but that didn't heal my heart from this void right now. Since we started dating in our freshman year of high school we've never been separated from each other this long so I wasn't used to this kind of long distance thing.

After showering and getting ready for the day I exited my room to find that no one was in the apartment, which again meant that my wake up was lonely as fuck. It surely looked like my day was getting to be horrible, but hey at least it couldn't get any worse than this I thought as I was leaving the apartment, to find that I was terribly mistaken.

As I was walking through the lobby of the Palm Woods someone thought it would be hilarious to just spill a strawberry smoothie all over my hair. I of course got furious, but since the person said it was a mistake I let it go and went upstairs to change my clothes and do my hair all over again.

That incident also caused me to be late for my rehearsals, which meant even more screaming and shouting from both Gustavo and myself. I wasn't going to let Gustavo insult me today, I mean who the hell does he think he is talking to me in that tone of voice on my fucking birthday. I guess he just didn't have a good experience with them as a kid, that's a shame, but hey it's not like we can turn back the clock.

So after what felt like years of voice training, harmonies, and complicated routines, I finally got released from that hell hole. I knew from that moment that things could definitely not get any worse, but of course as soon as I got home the universe just had to prove me wrong, I don't even know why it chose today out of all days to torture me, but I guess you can't exactly challenge the universe.

As I entered the apartment I found my Kendall sitting on the couch with another blond, that one being Jo, straddling his waist. I found that a tear had slipped from my eyes as I saw the scene. I could see Kendall struggling to get out of the position, but I couldn't help but feel like my heart has broken. I know deep inside me that it totally isn't what it look like, but my mind keeps saying otherwise.

Kendall looked towards the sound of the door opening and saw me standing there with several tears streaming down my face. He quickly threw Jo off of him and made his way over to me, pulling me into a hug. I couldn't find the strength to hug back so I just stood there, feeling him embracing me in his arms, but no matter how hard i tried I couldn't the tears from falling down. It felt like I was telling a river not to flow or a the sky to not be blue, I just couldn't question it.

"Jamie please, baby, you have to believe me. You know I would never hurt you like that, or in any form for that matter" Kendall said, as he hugged me tighter and started to place kisses all over my face. I found myself smiling at the gesture, but I still couldn't shake off that unwanted feeling.

"It's okay Kendall, I believe you" I said, it wasn't a complete lie, but it sure as hell wasn't the full truth either.

"Thanks baby, you know I would never give up what we have for Jo, or anyone for a fact" Kendall said, as he pulled back and stared into my hazel eyes. Behind his eyes I could totally see the fear that was hiding behind all of the love. I didn't know if it was fear of losing me, or fear that I just caught him in the act of cheating on me. I decided that I had enough of this horrible karma that was haunting me for the day, so I decided to let it go and continue to trust Kendall.

"No problem, now if you excuse me I have a bitch to deal with" I said, as I turned back to a frowning Jo. Now why in the hell does she think it's perfectly fine to just go around stealing people's boyfriends? I guess i'll just have to teach her a lesson, but after I have the energy.

So I simply grabbed Jo by her blonde locks and dragged her out of the apartment, shutting the door in her face when she was on the other side of the door. I let out a small sigh and turned to look at my boyfriend.

"Okay so now you can explain to me why you're here earlier than expected" I said, as I gestured to the bright orange couch, signaling for him to come join me after I sat down.

"Oh well thats simple really, I didn't feel like missing my boyfriends birthday, but I didn't tell you because I had a surprise planned and it's still on, but I need you to go put on what I laid for you on your bed and then we can go" Kendall said, as he draped an arm over my shoulders and gave me a small peck on the lips. I smiled a bit at the fact that he came back just for me, as well as the fact that my day was finally going to only get better from here, hopefully.

"Okay, but can I at least get a hint as to what the surprise is?" I questioned, as I stood up and stared down at Kendall before heading towards the bedroom.

"All I can tell you is that I will be fulfilling a promise made long ago" Kendall said, as he winked at me and disappeared through the apartment door, but not before giving me one more long, sweet kiss, and reminding me of how much he loved me. I scrunched my face up in confusion as to what promise he was talking about, but I guess i'll just have to find out. So with that exciting news in my mind I got in the shower and took the quickest shower I have ever taken from the excitement.

As I got out of the shower I noticed the black leather plastic covering what seemed to be a piece of clothing, well duh, but I could almost tell what is was from just staring at it. I decided that I waited too long so I unzipped the plastic and gasped at what I found inside.

Inside the plastic cover was a white tux along with a brown undershirt to match my hazel eyes and a green rose(weird) to go with Kendall''s green orbs. I didn't know what the occasion was, but from the look of things it was obviously going to be amazing, at least I hope it is.

I rapidly dress into the clothes that were picked out for me and then stepped into my white dress shoes that were left in a box by the covered up clothes. Along with the shoes was a note that said where to meet Kendall for the special surprise and it really shocked me at how much work Kendall was putting into this gift, I mean I sure as hell wouldn't even put that much work into my gift. Then again he always was the sap in our relationship, but I guess it's all paying off now.

I left the apartment and went out of the hotel to be met with a limo that said 'For James Diamond". Aww that was so sweet of him, now i'm even more excited as to where I am being led to.

I got into the limo to be met with my two best friends, other from Kendall that is, Logan and Carlos. I was shocked to see them there considering I hadn't seen them all day. the reason must've been that they were helping Kendall put all of this together, which was really sweet of them if I do say so myself.

"What are you guys doing here" I asked, clearly confused as to why they were in my surprise limo.

"Good to see you too buddy, and if you must know we are here at Kendall's request to make sure you got to the event on time." Logan said, as he pulled me into a hug as well as Carlos, and soon they were both singing the birthday song to me and I had to say, it was quite enjoyably.

"We're here" the limo driver said through the glass separating us from him. As the words left his mouth I became more nervous and I felt my hands start to sweat. I quickly wiped them on my thighs and exited the car along with Carlos and Logan.

Once I was outside I noticed that we were standing in front of what looked like a church? I wonder why Kendall wanted me to dress up for this. Maybe one of his relatives were getting married so he wanted me to meet him here and then later on he would take me to my surprise, but he already left my clothes so I wouldn't have to go back home to change. Sounds like the truth to me!

"Come on we don't wanna be late" Logan hissed at Carlos causing Carlos to nod and both of them to grab me by the hand. I wonder why they're in such a rush, I'm pretty sure it hasn't started yet considering I didn't hear any music or vows being exchanged.

As the white gates started to open I could see all my close friends were here from Camille, to Guitar Dude, to Lucy, and surprisingly Jo. I didn't understand what they were all doing there, I just wanted to find Kendall and get my surprise, it's about time something good happened to me on my birthday.

As I kept getting closer to the front of the aisle I couldn't help but notice that Kendall was the one standing in front of the priest and wow did he look beautiful. He had on a black tux with a green undershirt to match his green eyes, and a brown rose in his jacket pocket, matching my hazel eyes. If I didn't know any better I would've thought it was me and Kendall that were getting married, ha, yeah right.

Then again it would all make sense. From the tuxes matching, to the brightness in Kendall's eyes, to the grinning of everyone once I walked in, I mean I don't think it could get any more obvious. Especially now that I just noticed my parents sitting in the front row waving at me, with a smile that would break their face. I smiled back nervously and tried my best to act poised, though I had no idea what was truly happening.

When I looked back towards Kendall I could see the consternation behind his glimmering green orbs, probably because of what he thought I would say once I reached him, verifying to me that this was exactly what I thought a moment ago. Honestly, i'm freaking out right now, I mean how could this even be happening, better yet, since when was this being planned.

I mean its not like we've never talked about getting married before, but this is so sudden that I don't even know what to say when I reach the altar. I stare at Kendall as I stand before him, trying to make him explain this to me.

"What is a-all of t-this, Kendall?" I stutter out, too nervous to even care about my stuttering. I'm too mesmerized by everything to even try to make sense about it. I need to hear from Kendall exactly what this is before I make a complete fool out of myself, if it isn't what I think it is and I have to say that if this isn't our wedding, i'll be extremely disappointed.

"W-Well…" Kendall said nervously, as he scratched the back of his neck. I could tell that he's afraid of the outcome this could have, as well as the trouble he's having trying to tell me exactly what this is and why its happening now out of all possible times. I raised an eyebrow expectantly, waiting to hear his reasoning.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_These were the memorable times. The ones where it's just me and my lover laying down, gazing up at the stars, too wrapped up in each others warmth to acknowledge anything other than each other. These were the times that are made to be remembered and never forgotten._

_The way his arms are wrapped around my waist securely, grip letting me know he never wants to let go. The way he stares at me with those intense emerald green eyes, all the love and compassion filling them. Anyone who saw his gaze would know that he was complete head-over-heels for me._

_"Say it again" I say gently, lifting my head to gaze into his eyes. He gives a small chuckle before repeating those words that make my heart melt and stomachs flutter in my stomach, a feeling only ever felt when hearing those words escape his soft, pale lips. Hell, even with glancing at him I could feel these emotions overflow in my heart._

_"I love you" he says, probably for the twenty-eighth time this day. Thought you would be making him do the same thing if you felt what I did right about now._

_I gave a soft smile as the words left his mouth, an angelic voice compared to no other, I thought. When that voice accompanied those three tiny words, it felt as if I were stuck on cloud nine, never wanting to come down._

_Of course I knew that these words were the complete opposite of tiny. I mean, can any three words make your heartbeat speed up? Make your stomach turn and fill itself with butterflies? Make you feel like the most important being that has ever walked the ground you walk on? I didn't think so!_

_Something about the tone of voice mixing in with those words made it so I couldn't help but smile. Im sure he feels the same way when I say the words back, replicating all the emotion, and surely even more. Though nothing could compare to how he said it, no matter what anyone else says._

_"I love you too" I said, a smile spreading across his features at the words being directed at him, him and only him._

_"So, is this really what you want to spend the rest of your birthday doing?" he says, curiosity showing in his tone._

_"Yes. I wouldn't have it any other way" I say, giving him a small kiss on the lips. No matter how many times we've done this before, it still feels like the first time. The sweetness, the softness, the love, all still felt throughout the kiss._

_"What about marrying me?"he said, pulling away from the kiss and looking straight into my eyes._

_"I would love that, but don't you think it's a little too early to be getting married? Also, wouldn't it kind of ruin the whole anniversary moments, since it's still my birthday, meaning we would be celebrating anyways?" I said, as I giggled a bit at the thought of marrying my one true love on my birthday. He shook his head and moved his hands from my waist, to my cheeks._

_"It would mean the world to me. Our anniversary present would be you being brought into the world. As well as, me having the luck to even be with you, to even be able to love you" he says, as he strokes both of his thumbs over my cheeks, one on each side._

_When I heard his reasoning behind it, I couldn't help but give him a wide smile and lean down to give him a passion filled kiss. It showed him all that my words couldn't. It expressed everything I Was feeling, as well as my answer to the question._

_"Okay. I'll marry you one day on my birthday. You do have to do one thing for me though" I said, as I pulled away and rest my forehead against his. I could see his adorable dimples show as he smiled back at me._

_"And what is that?" he said, anxious to hear what he has to do._

_"Promise me that you wont forget this conversation we had. Promise me that you'll remember us wanting to get married on my birthday. Promise me that we will never break-up" I said, choking a bit on the last part. The thought of losing him was too much to handle. Im sure that if I ever did, my life would be irrelevant to the rest of the world, to myself even._

_"I promise you Jamie. I promise with all my heart that i'll never forget about this, or forget a out marrying you on your birthday, and I especially promise that we will never break-up. In fact, the only reason we ever would is if you wanted us too because it would be impossible for the words to leave my mouth" he said, wiping at my eyes, stopping the tears from falling down._

_"I love you so much James Diamond, and don't you ever forget that" he said, looking at me squarely in the eyes, showing how serious he was about his recent statement. I leaned in and gave him a soft, caring kiss, believing every word promise just made. I pulled back and said the words that sealed the promise forever._

_"I love you too Kendall Knight"_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

By the time he was done refreshing my mind of that blessed day I had tears pouring from the corners of my eyes, not showing any sign of stopping anytime soon. I open my eyes to see Kendall in the exact same position as me, tears streaming down his face. No sign of sadness in any of our faces, which makes this that much more special to me.

This shows me that Kendall never regretted saying what he said all those years ago. It showed me that he cared enough about me to put this all together and even remembering how we wanted it to be on my birthday.

I turned towards the priest as I heard him clear his throat. He seemed a bit anxious to get on with the ceremony, I know I sure as hell am. He looked at us looking for a sign of continuation, which me and Kendall both nodded to.

"We are gathered here on this day for the joining in marriage of Kendall Knight and James Diamond. Now if you may exchange vows, we can continue with the ceremony" the priest said, obviously in a hurry. I looked towards Kendall and gave him a nod to let him know that he should go first.

"Well, uh, where do I begin. James you've been the best part of my life ever since I have met you. From all pranks we pulled together as kids, to the tough times shared together. I honestly don't know how we've made it this far, but I am more than glad that we did. I can't imagine what life would be like if I never would have met you. You are the only reason I breath. The only reason i'm even here right now. There are so many words that I could choose to describe what I feel for you, but I think three little ones can do just that. I love you James Diamond and don't you ever forget that" Kendall said, finishing his vow with what was said all those years ago.

"I don't really know how to respond to that, honestly. Kendall there are no words to describe what I felt for you from the first time we met. There are no words that can describe the feeling I get whenever I see you. The way my heart beat speeds up. Or the way my stomach twist and turns, making it so I get tongue tied. I never have had the right words to say around you, but now I know that it doesn't matter. As long as i'm next to you, wherever we are, all I care about is you and only you. I love you Kendall Knight and don't you ever forget that" I said, repeating the last line of his vow myself. I could hear the crowd cooing over our vow's, but all I cared about at that moment was finally sealing the promise made so long ago.

"Do you Kendall Knight take James Diamond as your law wedded husband? To have and to hold? Through sickness and health? For rich or poor?" the priest said. There was no other answer to be expected, it was said in a heart beat.

"I do" Kendall said, not hesitating in any way, not even losing eye contact with me. I saw him smile and take ahold of my hands, showing that he was there to stay.

"Do you-" the priest started, but was rudely interrupted by muah.

"I do!" I practically yelled. Everyone in the church chuckled at my impatient-self, that included Kendall whose eyes light up to a whole new shade of bright green that I thought he was looking at the sun. It made me feel like the center of the universe, more importantly, his universe.

"Very well then,I know you pronounce you Mister and Mister Diamond. You may now kiss the groom" the priest said. I was caught off guard by the statement. I thought I would be taking Kendall's last name, but instead he took mine. I'll have to ask him why later, right now i'm too excited and anxious to kiss him.

I parted our intertwined hands and pulled him towards me by his waist. As I desperately connected our lips he gasped, letting me know that he was completely shocked by how quickly I pulled him forward. I smiled into the kiss and soon he began to kiss back, wrapping his arms around my neck. At this everyone in the church cheered, a couple even whistled as they clapped.

I pulled back, a smile big enough split my face in half plastered on me, the same one plastered on Kendall's. I rest my forehead against his and give him a small peck on the lips.

"Why didn't we take your last name?" I asked. He gave me a warm smile that made my insides go soft.

"Why not? I love having your last name. I'm officially yours, last name and everything" he said, love shining brightly in his eyes, those eyes that I can never deny anything to.

"Well what if I wanted to have yours?" I asked teasingly, knowing he would never give up my last name.

"I wouldn't let you. This is my way of letting you know that I will never stop loving you. I have the last name to prove it now" he said, proving my theory correct.

"You really didn't have to. I would've still known how much you loved me with me as a Knight, though Kendall Diamond does fit you nicely" I said, making him grin.

"As I knew it would" Kendall said, moving his arms so that he was grabbing my neck with his hands instead.

"Nice to know that you even remembered the promise made" I said, he faked being hurt, which made me smile even more.

"Why? Did you think I wouldn't?" he said, his voice genuinely containing concern.

"Maybe" I said in a small, soft voice.

"Well, now you know that I didn't. I never break promises, especially ones involving you" he said lovingly.

"Well yes, now I do know" I said smiling.

"I love you and I promise you that I will never stop, not even when I die. In the heavens we'll find each other and continue our adventure up there" he said, staring into my eyes intently, letting me know that he was extremely serious.

"Im starting to think that promises are the best thing that ever happened to me" I said, lowering my head enough to connect our lips together. This kiss sealing this new made promise. I knew that this promise would be fulfilled as well.

_Promises._

_**The End~**_

_**Sooo, did you guys like it? I thought it was so cute! Some parts of course did not come from my mom cause if the whole story did that would just be really creepy, to me anyways. I had so much fun writing this. Honestly I haven't enjoyed writing a story in a while so it feels good to finally have one that made me smile.**_

_**Anyways, on other news, I have a new story coming up! Don't worry, the other stories wills till be continued, now I will just have four instead of three, but it's all good. It's all good because it's actually a collab! Im so excited to get it out and work with that person. They are awesome! We're almost finished with the first chapter so that should be up soon. It's going to be called "Fame Wrecked" so you should totally check that out when it's up.**_

_**Until then, good day good people! Byee! ;) :P**_


End file.
